The Wolf and The Beast
by DrSong11
Summary: Hello my fellow mutants. I am glad to have each of you read my story. It may be short in writing, but detail is all that counts. We have many amazing abilities and our ability is to read and imagine our wonderful stories. This is a story about a girl, Emily. Who has a hard past and is in need of a better future. This is after first class, 3 months after Cuba. Readers, enjoy. 3
1. A new beginning

I cried. It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to be like this. My ears twitched as I climbed to wall of the apartment building. I hated New York. I need to go to that...school. "Emily!" I heard the muffled scream coming from the apartment. I jumped to the ground and landed on my feet. I couldn't help it, I was simply an animal. Literally. I ran and covered my wolf ears with my bandana and wrapped my jacket around my waist, to cover my tail. I sighed and ran towards the dark alleyways. I leaned against the wall and used my senses to figure out about that mutant school. "Sweetie...you will be safe hear.." "But mom, I don't want you to leave me." I guess this little girl was a mutant. I shifted into a wolf and ran towards the location. After half an hour I got tired and didn't realize I bumped into someone. I whimpered and looked up and saw someone in a wheelchair. He smiled up at me. He looked so young, maybe around my age. Poor guy.

_**It is alright dear. I know who you are. I am fine with this chair...Please follow me. **_

I got up and walked at his side. I don't know who he was, but I feel as if I should be safe with him. As we got to a gated area, the sign read 'School for mutants.' He must have known. He looked up at me and nodded. I shifted back to my normal self. "Wait here...let me get the others. I will call your name and then come through these doors," He pointed to the double grand door and continued, "Please...don't hide your mutation. You are wonderful the way you are." I smiled as he walked away behind the doors and heard muffled talking. "Emily" I opened the doors and walked and saw four other people. Looking about in their mid-twenties. "Emily, I am Charles Xavier, or what everyone calls me, Professor X. Over here," Gesturing towards the others, "This is Alex Summers,' A blond with muscles... "This is Sean Cassidy." I smiled and nodded towards the red head. "And this is Hank McCoy." I smiled and waved to this blue eyed wonder, but he looked normal. Wow. Professor hand his hand towards my direction, "I...I'm Emily Stone. My mutation is that I can shift to a wolf...I don't have a nickname really." They all looked at me and suspected that I would shift, so I did. They looked in amazement as I sat there. I shifted back and they all looked at each other. "How about...Wolfsbane!" I looked puzzled but smiled. "O...ok" Alex came up to me and directed me to my room. "So how are you liking it so far, Emily?" Alex said looking back at me. I nodded and replied, "Oh...I feel. Safer now." I lowered my head and looked at my feet. He took me into my room and bid me farewell. I sighed and opened the cabinet, reveling clothing of many colors and styles. The door opened and Professor spoke, "I knew you were coming. So I had the liberty of buying you new outfits. Is that ok with you?" I nodded and closed the wardrobe. "Tomorrow after breakfast, I want to train you and your powers." I nodded, "Ok, but...I don't like the way I look." The professor looked at me and shook his head, "You are beautiful, don't ever think that way." I smiled as he walked out of the room. I went into the bathroom and washed up. I was tired, and I didn't feel like I would fit in, even though they are mutants as well. I got out of the bathroom and sat in bed. Soon I fell asleep...

_**"Please...mother don't do this. Don't listen to him!" I watched as my own mother tried to kill me. In the background, was my step father, roaring with laughter as he watched this. "I am sorry sweetie, but you are just a freak! I should have aborted you!" She kept hitting me and cutting me up. So much pain. "STO.." **_

"OPP!" I shot up, sweating from the dream, or maybe the past. I heard banging from the door and everyone came in. "Emily! Are you ok? We heard you screaming." I started crying, I didn't know what happened but my scream of sadness turned into a windy storm inside my room. Everyone started shouting and tried to stop me. I stared at them as my storm kept hurting them. I couldn't stop. Hank ran up to me and covered me up, even though he was yelling in pain, he hovered over me and calmed me down. Soon the storm stopped and all my energy weakened me. All I remember was my name being called...What is happening to me.


	2. A Sudden change

The next morning I woke up with my hair a mess. I didn't even bother and went to the bathroom. I left towards the kitchen and saw everyone talking. Sean turned towards me and smiled but did a double take with my hair. Everyone stared and watched me make a cup of coffee. Silence, complete silence. "Stop staring at me like that!" Turning towards everyone as they went back to their normal routine. Charles came in, "Hello everyone. Hope you all slept well." He looked stern at me. Alex looked a bit not himself. He stood up and faced everyone. "I registered myself to go into the military for the war. I want to help them. I have to leave this morning on a plane there." Everyone turned their faces to frowns. "Emily, I know I had just met you yesterday, but please do good and be there for everyone. Ok?" I nodded and hugged and he gave everyone hugs or handshakes. "Please be safe, Alex." Xavier said that as he hugged him, "We will miss you." It had turned silent after Alex had left. Xavier coughed and the rest of us stared at him. "So Emily, let us train you. Shall we?" Hank stood forward but Charles continued, "Please go and get dressed and meet me outside." I nodded and left to my room. I went to brush my teeth first and found a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I took off my clothes and laid in the bed for a few minutes. I wasn't going to dress standing, I was a bit tired still. I chuckled and sat on my legs and started to put my bra on. "Hey, Emily...Ahhh!" Hank came through the door, "Ahhh! Hank!" I fell off the bed and with only my under clothes on. "Emily...I am so sorry." I rose my hand up and shook in back and forth, "No, your are fine. What is it?" I stood up covering myself with a blanket. I could see Hank eyeing my body, "I...is it ok if I can get your blood? I want to see your DNA." I nodded as I saw him move foreword. I sat on my bed as he checked my vein. "You have such wonderful veins..." He started tracing my vein lining as he said this. He put the needle in my skin and began to take blood out. He finished and smiled at me. I only just met him and I feel as if I am falling for him. He got up and so did I but my blanket had other plans. I shuffled and tripped almost falling. Hank dropped his medical supplies on the bed and grabbed a hold of me as we both began to fall. We fell with me on top of him. I could feel the heat rise to my face as I got up slowly. He held me still and didn't let me move. "Um...Hank? You can let me go now." He blinked and let me go and ran out the door with my blood. I put the rest of my clothes on and ran outside. "Sorry for being late, Hank wanted my blood." Xavier nodded and stood in front of me."Now...Emily, last night you had an amazing power. Do you have idea what that was?" I shook my head, "No...I don't really know what happened. This is the first." He gave me a concerned look and spoke, "Ok, that is fine. Let us work on your senses." He covered my eyes and continued, "Use your hearing. Heightened them. For example, what is Hank doing?" I gulped and breathed and listened for Hank. "Wow, her DNA is amazing. I...never seen anything like this." I smiled, "He is looking at my DNA. He is fascinated by it." Charles chuckled and covered my ears from behind me. He came into my mind,

**_Now use your eyes, what is Sean doing up ahead? _**

"I blinked and tilted my head, I zoomed into Sean's area. He was flying with his screaming. He looked up like he knew I was watching him. He waved. "He just waved at me while flying." I turned around and smiled, "Of course he did. I told him that you had your eyes on his practicing." I nodded. Then he made me shift into and wolf and Hank came outside. Charles spoke to us, "Now I want you both to race. From here," Points to the tree a mile away, "To over there. Hank I am going to need you to form to Beast." He nodded and he changed. I moved back in amazement. Wow...he is. Blue. He stood in position and Charles gestured us to go. I howled and ran as fast as I could. I growled towards Hank or should I say Beast and made it around the tree. I shifted back in a cheerful mood. "I won. In your face Hank!" He smiled at me and hugged me. "_**That is all for today, Emily. I will be in my study if you need me.**_" Hank changed back into his normal self. "You look...good. For a beast." He put his hand behind his head. "T...thanks. You look good as...a...wolf." I chuckled and hugged him. We stared at each other for a while, his lips were so close to mine. I blinked after a minute and soon, his lips were on mine. I gasped and pushed him off. No...not again. I can't hurt the people I love. Especially Hank. I shifted into a wolf and ran. I closed my eyes and remember:

"Emily, I don't care if you are a mutant. I love you." He kept kissing me and lower to my neck. "Steven...please. Don't. I don't want to hurt you." He smirked and looked up at me. "I will be fine. Trust me." Next thing I know, his neck broke from the orgasms I have been having. I didn't mean to put my hands on his neck. I didn't know my strength. I howled and ran towards the mansion and inside my room. I locked myself in the bathroom. I can hear Hank growling. He must have turned to beast. Sean was in the background, "What happened?" "Sean it is nothing, I just need to talk to Emily..." "Ok...I need to talk to Charles about something." I heard footsteps leaving. I shifted back into my normal self and laid there. Crying, "Emily...please open up!" I heard knocking. It stopped. Then it crashed open and Hank closed the door. He got down and held me. His blue furry self held me against him. "I am sorry if me kissing you made you upset...I" I looked up at him and cut him off. "I have feelings for you. The same as you, but I don't want to lose the one I love. You. Again." My tears kept flowing as the started to wet his fur. He didn't even care about it. "It is ok. I will be fine. I won't let nothing happen to you or me. I want you as my own." I leaned up at him and kissed him fully. He kissed me back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hank, I love you." He smiled in the kiss, "As do I." We got up and fixed myself. He changed back into his normal self and held me as we walked back into my room. I started to untie my clothing when I realized Hank was in the room still. He blinked and realized it and turned around. Instead of walking through the door. He hit the wall, and laughed and walked out. He must be happy about us now. I am still scared about it. Maybe I should cook dinner for the rest of us. I put on my sundress and walked to the kitchen. My ears twitched and my tail swayed as I scanned the fridge. "I shall make...a roast with mash potatoes and cornbread." Thought about dessert too, cake it is. As I placed my apron on, I began cooking swiftly. I could hear the boys talking about food. They smell it. After everything was done, I yelled for everyone. "Food!" A minute later, everyone started eating. Sean looked a bit down. Charles spoke up, "Thank you for this fine meal Emily. But I have to inform everyone. Sean spoke to me. He is leaving." Sean stood up, "I am sorry, Emily if I didn't know you well, but I need to. For the best. It isn't the same anymore. By tonight I will be gone." He put his plate in the sink and left to his room. I slowly finished my last bite as Charles began to leave to his room as well. Hank stand with, "Hey, at least I am not leaving. I will never leave." I smiled at him and kissed him as I got his plate and mine and started cleaning. Hank helped me clean up and we headed towards our rooms.


	3. A Beastly Attraction

As I was in my room. I was at the window, watching as Sean was leaving. I closed my curtain and as I turned around. Hank startled me, "Hank...Don't scare me like that." He laughed and pulled me in a kiss. "I'm sorry, Emily." He kept kissing me. His lips pressed passionately against mine. He softly kissed my neck, "Hank, I don't think we should do this. I am scared I might hurt you." He looked at me, "If you wish to wait a bit longer then I am fine. It is up to you." He kissed me gently and I nodded, "OK, let us wait. When the time is right for me." He held me close as I yawned. I was tired. He noticed and directed me towards the bed. I laid in bed as I watched hank take his shirt off and lay next to me. He was so amazing as a human, but same as him being a beast. He held me against his chest, then the little girl came into my mind. "Hank, there was a little girl going to this school. Is she ok?" He thought for a moment, "There was, but I told her that we closed down because of an incident." I nodded, then we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to no one in the bed. Hank wasn't in the bed. He must have left. I got up and dressed in capris and a tank top. I didn't realize that my tank top made my breasts bigger. I walked out and heard noises and whines. I walked toward the sound and saw it came from the study room. I peeked through the crack and saw Hank giving Charles an injection. Soon he stood up. Oh my gods. I walked away quickly towards the kitchen and started making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Smells good in here Emily." I smiled towards both Charles and Hank. "You can stand, Xavier. How?" He chuckled and Hank replied, "I had a certain serum to make him walk again, but he lost his...powers." I gasped. "Oh...I'm sorry Charles." He shook it off and we all sat down and ate. After cleaning up, Charles went to his study. We haven't heard from him since. "I am worried about him, Hank." He nodded, "Yes, I know" He went to his lab and I went and cleaned up the mansion. I sighed after all the cleaning I did. As I sat on the couch, thinking about that night with that power. I closed my eyes and thought about that power. Soon, a wind started forming around me. I screamed from the pain that formed. I opened my eyes and it stopped. I looked around and saw Hank standing. "Hank..." I didn't remember anything after those words.

I woke up hearing people talking, I got up and walked to the sound. I saw Hank and Charles talking to someone. He looked weird. I shifted into a wolf and walked up to Hank. The guy looked at me and shot his claws at me. I growled at him. "Hey, that is my girlfriend you are pointing at!" The guy looked at him and at me. I shifted human, "Bastard..." Charles looked at me, "Fine we will help you, but how will we get Erik out?" This man, the one he calls Logan spoke up, "I have a guy. He is well young now but he is good." We drove a kids house and they went inside. I stayed in the car. They came back out with a teenager. We all went to get Erik. "Are you sure you want to do this Emily?" I nodded, zipping up my outfit. I walked inside and saw the first the guards all glared at me. One of them spoke, "Hey, what are you doing over here?" I smirked, "Oh didn't you know? I was sent here...for a private party for all the guards." A few of them moved foreword, "So are you boys going to take me to a room or what?" A bunch of them directed me to a room and I saw quicksilver running past us. "Ok boys, you ready?"They all nodded and turned music on. I began to dance as I saw Hank walk past. He looked stunned and Logan pushed him forward. Soon after half hour of dancing. I finished and the guards were all amazed and walked me out. "Thanks for the show little lady." I winked, "Anytime sweetheart" I walked away towards the car. Everyone was waiting. "Hurry up lets go." We all drove quicksilver home and back to the mansion to get some stuff. I ran to my room and packed stuff and towards the kitchen for some food to take. I hurried to Hank's room and he stood with his bag. "Ready?" I nodded and he grabbed my stuff and ran to the plane. I put our stuff in the back and went up front with Hank. "So you are flying the plane?" He nodded. Something was different about him. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. I looked down and walked away to the back kitchen and got some water. I went up to Hank and offered him a glass. He ignored me. Erik and Charles were arguing, I sighed as I sat down near Logan. He looked at me, "You had quite a performance back there." I chuckled, "Thanks..." He turned more towards me, "Is everything alright?" I shrugged, "I am not sure. Hank...he isn't himself." He looked at a glimpse at Hank. "Probably because of your dancing. Jealous because he wanted one." I looked at him with surprise. "It is the truth." Suddenly the plane shaking, "What the..." I looked at Erik making movements. "Erik stop!" I got up and slapped him, "Erik get a hold of yourself. If you stop being a baby, we won't get killed with your recklessness!" I walked away into the back room and stayed in there for a while. I didn't even bother coming out. Soon I heard the plane land, "Emily, Let's go." I sighed and walked out. Everyone was already out of the plane. "Ok everyone we are going to get a hotel to stay in overnight then tomorrow we are going after Raven." Charles stated as we headed towards the hotel. We booked three rooms. One for Logan, Charles and Erik, and Hank and I. I sighed as we all went into our separate rooms. I stood near the window as Hank played with his gadgets. He barely spoke to me, nor looked at me. "I'm going to take a bath..." Tracing my words quickly. I could see Hank look up as I shuffled for clothes. I saw I had my 'outfit' from the guards. I smirked as I grabbed it quickly and pjs. I soaked in the tub for a bit, thinking about what I will do to Hank. I am ready. This could be it for...my first time with him. I got out and put everything on. I walked out, looking normal as ever. "So would you like some music?" He shrugged, as I found a cd that played, 'the mood.' Hank looked up in confusion as I stood in front of him. "Emily...what are you..." I stopped him as I put my finger on his lips. "Shhh..." He went wide eyed, as I continued. I danced seductively, swaying my hips while stripping my clothes. "Emily...oh...god." He bit his lip as I continued. I straddled him whispering in his ear, "Is this what you wanted?" He nodded as I rubbed my body towards the music. I kissed him as he put his hands on my hips. I was completely naked at this point. I was nervous from what is about to come. The music stopped. As he laid me down, I started to take his clothing off. Revealing his muscles. He was naked now. He looked at me, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "I'm ready, be gentle first." He nodded as his member slide slowly inside. I could feel the tip inside me. He moved more, feeling a sensation move. He moved much more now. His pace growing faster. He kissed me as he kept going. His thrusts were growing. Suddenly, as I looked up at him, his body was turning blue. Fur grew everywhere. I didn't mind, but I wrapped my legs around him as he kept going. His member grew bigger. Making me gasp in pleasure. "You...gotten bigger. Please, Hank don't stop." I moaned and he flipped me over. I was shocked, he thrusted himself inside me again. Then without realizing it, I howled, with my howling, Hank started roaring with pleasure. He laid his body on top of my back, making himself go deeper and my pleasure stronger. He bit my shoulder and soon kissing my back. He made a hard thrust and stayed that way as his hot seed filled my inside. After a few minutes, his body turned normal and he laid on the bed tired. I slid off the floor and didn't move. "I can't feel my legs." He laughed and looked down at me, "Guess it was good. Let me help you up." He lifted me up. I pointed to the bathroom, "We shall clean up." He laughed even harder. After cleaning up, we laid in bed. I put my hand on his face and kissed him. "You are my beast. My one and only beast." I moved against his chest and we both fell asleep. Naked. And we didn't even care.


	4. The Final Battle

I woke up the next morning with an arm around my waist. I slid off the bed, and shuffling on my hands and knees on the floor. I got dressed and went to Hank. He was still sleeping. "Hank!" I jumped on him and kept repeating his name. "I don't want to get up..." I smiled, "Don't make me do it..." I got up and grabbed water and threw it on him. "He jumped up and on the floor. "I'm up." He got up and got dressed while I woke everyone else up. Soon we rushed to the building where Raven was at. We barged in before Raven killed anyone. Charles went to her aid as she was laying on the table. She stood up and looked at me, "Who is she..." Charles looked at me and back at Raven, "My student..." She glared at me and Erik took the gun. "I'm sorry Charles..." She got scared and ran, crashing through the glass window. Erik fired and let it towards her. He got out and followed her tracks. Hank turned beast and ran. I saw him fighting with Erik. What is he to her. Charles was talking to Logan as I rushed out the window to find her. She was limping. I saw Hank and he looked like he needed help. I shifted into a wolf and jumped on Erik's back. I bit his shoulder. He screamed and threw me off and into the water. He wrapped metal around my body and had once slice my side. I cried out. I looked around for Hank. He is gone. "You should've stayed home. Shame. This is for slapping me." He placed metal on my other side. I screamed from the pain. Where is Hank when I need him. Erik left and Logan and Charles came out. They saw me, I couldn't move, I was losing air. I shifted back slowly and the metal came apart. I fell on my side, yelling in pain. "Where is Hank?" I gasped, "I don't know...ahhh." They pulled the metal bar out and Logan carried me to the car. Hank finally came back as Logan placed me in the car. "What happened? Emily." Charles looked at him in disappointment, "Erik almost killed her. She was saving you, risking her life. Where were you?" I heard talking. I couldn't speak, but I told them. Hank looked at me. He got in the car, brushing my hair. I was in so much pain. "I'm sorry, I was trying to go after Raven. She wouldn't listen to me." Logan turned towards us, "So...doesn't mean to leave her behind." I am right here guys. Wish Charles had his powers. I would tell him. Before I knew it. I blanked out. I felt. Tears.

I woke up on the plane, screaming. Logan looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I looked at him and saw Hank looking back but still driving. "I just had...a nightmare again." Charles looked and put his fingers to his temple. "I have my powers back." I nodded as he went through my mind. He saw my whole entire past. He came back, "Oh my god...I am so sorry Emily." I looked down, "It's ok." Logan looked at us, "Well...tell me about it. It is ok if you don't want to." I shook my head, "No...it is ok. When I was younger I thought I was normal. It was just me and my mom. I was only 5 at the time, but she loved me. Or so I thought. After she married that bastard, Kevin. He began to get abusive. When my mom wasn't around, he struck me. I screamed in pain, and that was when I turned into a wolf. He gasped and kicked me in my ribs, breaking them." I could feel Hank listening but I continued, "I turned back into a human, not having my ears or tail yet. My mom saw me hurt, but I lied saying I was fine, because Kevin said if I told her, he would kill her. Then during a normal dinner, I started crying, I felt pain, then my tail and ears grew out. My mom was in shock. She had a freak for a daughter. She started getting on drugs and abused me like Kevin did. Then I met this guy, he was so sweet. I brought him over so I wouldn't get beaten, he wanted to have sex with me. I didn't want to hurt him. He said I wouldn't but I ended up breaking his neck. When my mom found out and his parents. I was beaten up again and the next night, I left. Now I am here." Everyone went silent. Logan stood up and hugged me, "I'm sorry. Charles..." He looked at him, "Take care of her. Let her aid you. Hank..." Hank looked back, "Treat her with care..." He nodded and things went smoothly. I got up and went to the front and closed the curtain. I sat next to Hank, he saw me and turned the plane to autopilot. I turned the seat facing him to have a good look at him. He got up and came to me and kissed me. He placed his hands on me sides. I didn't feel pain. He looked confused as I lifted my shirt. No scars. I looked at Hank and went quick to Logan, "Scratch me..." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Do it!" Logan took a claw out and put a scare on my wrist. It healed rapidly. "Wow..." Everyone looked with amazement. "You are like me." I smiled and followed Hank back up front and closed it behind me. He kissed me again more and whispered, "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I should have known better. I should have helped you like you did with me." I put my hands on his face, "It is ok. This is almost over, we are heading to D.C right now." He sighed and went back to driving the plane. It was only me, Hank, Charles, and Logan. I felt like something bad was about to happen. I sat down and watched him fly the plane. "Ok everyone, we are about to land. Buckle up." Everyone clicked the belts on, and I clicked Hanks on and kissed his cheek. Once we landed we rushed to the white house where everyone is going to be at. We passed through the sensors and seated ourselves down. I whispered to Charles, "I will be right back, I am going to find Raven." He nodded and went to the bathroom and shifted to a wolf, but something was different. I imagine myself as a German Shepard. I blinked from the sight and grinned. I trotted away, sniffing out Raven. I caught her scent and sat next to her, her not realizing it. She looked down and saw me. In a female tone from a male body, "Go away dumb dog." She tried pushing me. "Sir, is this your dog?" She looked up and saw the security officer. She nodded and he walked away. Suddenly vibration hit and we saw Erik with a baseball stadium? Well that is different. She started running and I grabbed her ankle. I growled, tell Charles I have her and to hurry up. "Let..." She kicked me and I whimpered, "Go!" She ran away, and I shifted back, seeing robots point at me, "Uh oh! RUN!" I changed to a wolf and ran for it. Seeing Hank change to a beast and fighting them. I twirled around and kicked one in the head. I felt sick but I need to do this. I stood on my hind legs and howled. Suddenly a white storm appeared. Charles looked, "Emily no!" I looked at him as I changed to a naked human, "It is for the best. To save everyone..." Hank looked upset as he started running inside the storm. "I am...the oncoming storm, of the winter wolves." I howled as a human and the storm broke though everything. Erik stopped and so did Raven. I was weak and fell down, laying there, watching as everyone spoke. "Raven, please don't do this..." Raven stood there, pointing the gun at Trask. I saw Hank standing near Charles, he was under a bar. Stuck. Soon she dropped the gun and ran off. I didn't see Logan. Just Erik in his place. Soon Charles was out and in his wheelchair. Hank came to me and lifted me up, I was cold and unable to speak or move. He held me against him as we walked away. "You are going to be ok. We are going home now." He placed me in the plane and laid me in blankets. He started up the plane as Charles sat next to me. "So now you know what that power is?" I nodded, I was the white wolf that caused a white storm. It makes me weak, but I did it. He rubbed my shoulder as we flew off back to the mansion. I fell asleep, thinking this was all over.

I woke up, I was in my bed. I heard talking. "hey she is waking up. Charles lo..." "I see her, Hank. Get her some water." Charles pulled to me. "Uh...I feel so sick." He nodded and Hank rushed with water. He lifted me and gave me the cup. "How long was I out...?" Hank coughed, "Honey, you have been out for...a week." I looked at them both. "Are you hungry? Hank rush and fix some food. Please. I need to talk to her. Alone." He nodded and walked away, closing the door behind him. Charles looked at me, "Emily, how do you feel?" I rubbed my stomach, "I feel hungry, sick though. Like I want to throw up." He nodded his head and picked up a hidden ultrasound machine. He placed jelly on it and put it on my belly. A tiny alien shape was inside. I looked at Charles, "Am...I?" He nodded and put it away. "You are pregnant. Surprisingly healthy from the battle you went through. You are only a month in your pregnancy. I spoke to a female friend of mine who happens to be a doctor for this...kind of thing. Hank does not know yet. You should soon. I have also decided to reopen the school. I found a...few kids that are mutant." I sat there in shock as Hank came in with food. "So what are you guys talking about?" I looked at Hank and smiled, "We are going to be teachers." Hank looked at Charles and he nodded. "I am so teaching science!" We all laughed at Hank. Charles left and me and Hank were alone. "Are you feeling any better?" I nodded, eating a piece of toast. "Well I will let you eat. I have to help clean up. If you need anything let me know." I kissed him as he left. On my right side, I opened my desk drawer and got art supplies. Still here Ha. I drew and wrote about Hank being a father. Then knitted blue and pink socks. I never knew how to knit until now. I had this with my stuff that came with instructions. I found a box and placed everything inside. I hid the box and got up. I fell but got up. I slowly made my way to the shower and washed off. I wonder how I was dressed. Must have been Hank. I suddenly had an image process in my mind. It was Hank over my body, and pacing back and forth. Being worried. Professor must have read my mind and showed me. I heard a chuckle from him in my mind. "OK Ha-ha I get it. I will tell him tomorrow." I looked at my stomach and rubbed my hands over it. A baby. Inside me. I never imagined it this way but I feel this will be a great start. The school and now a family. I smiled at the thought and got out and dressed for bed. Hank came in the room and held me from behind. "I am glad you are better..." I spun around and put my arms around me. I kissed him and pushed his hair back and stroked it and I heard a low growl. "Are you a cat? Or a beast?" He laughed and picked me up and laid me in the bed. He hovered over me and went to my ear. Whispering, "I am a beast...a wild beast." And growled and bit my earlobe. I giggled and watched his eyes turn red. His bulge get bigger and his fur turn blue. "I love it when you are a beast." He smirked and his tore my clothes off with his fangs. I was about to take off his clothes and he did it himself. All I saw was his member spring up. Not an 8 or a 9. Bigger then that. A wide, 10. I licked my lips as he got back on top of me. He licked my neck and lower to my region and started eating me out. He made so wet and came back up grinning. His tip near the entrance. I winked and he thrusted hard inside. I gasped and held on to his shoulders. He picked me up and put me against the wall. He kept going inside. He was so big and so good. "Oh...god. Hank. You beast!" My moan made him go faster. he put me on the bed again after being on the wall for more then a few minutes and turned me over. Thrusting inside again from behind. He kept going, lifting my tail up out of the way and going deeper and hard. I heard him, moaning my name as I did with his. After an hour of hot kinky beast sex, he came inside me. I howled out as he growled from the feeling. He lifted me up and took me to the shower. I kissed him as we went. When clean up, we laid in bed. He was stroking my side, I didn't care if I was naked, or he was. He changed back to a human. "Did you purposely change to a beast to do all that?" He grinned evilly. "How did you manage to do that?" He looked away, "I thought of Erik...taking you away from me." I turned his face to me and kissed his lips." He won't because I am all yours. He turned off the lights and covered us. He held me and we fell asleep. What. A. Beast.


	5. Mutants and A Strange Surprise

The next morning was when I had to tell him. I sighed and got up. I am not upset about it. I am worried on how he will react. I peek in the kitchen and saw Hank and Charles talking. I ran back to my room and picked up the box. I went to the kitchen and pretended that the box came for Hank. Hank looked at it confusingly and started to open it as I made some eggs and toast with jam. I went to the table and watched as he picked up the knitted socks and painting. He took a minute to realize I was pregnant. He came up to me and looked at me and Charles. I nodded, "Hank...?" His lips grew to a smile. "I am going to be a daddy?" I nodded and smiled. Charles spoke up, "She did an ultrasound. I noticed that she was. This baby...feels strong." We looked up at him and back and hugged each other. "I have someone that can come see her and check her progress. I am looking forward to seeing an extra member." He left as I started cleaning up. Hank came up behind me and rubbed my belly. His breath against my neck. He kissed my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "A family. Amazing." I turned facing him, "Are we going to be able to fit our family...here once the students come?" He thought for a moment. "I am not sure. I can design a home. To be built next door to the mansion, To stay close and teach and have our family." I smiled and agreed. We went to his lab and started creating. Things were happening fast but I am so happy. Hank stopped for a minute, "Emily, I wanted to ask you something. Now that it is the best to ask. Especially now..." He moved to the glass cabinet and picked up a box. "Here open this..." I slowly picked it up. Wondering what is inside. I opened it and a blue diamond ring was inside. "Hank..." I faced him and he was on his knees, with his hands on my hands. "Emily, my beautiful creature. I want to spend my life with you. I want to keep being your beast. Be your husband and the father..." He placed one hand on my stomach and my tears formed and he continued, "of this child. I love you and I want us to be a family. For as long as we live." I bursted in tears, "Yes Hank, I will marry. I want to be a McCoy. I want to be your wife, the mother of our baby and your wolf. I love you." I put the ring on and it fit perfectly. I hugged him tightly as he got up. I shifted to a wolf and he changed to a beast and I buried my face in his fur. We walked to Charles study and I shifted back to a human. "Charles, we wanted to ask you something." He looked up and put everything down and saw the ring. "Congratulations my dear and to you Hank. Now what is it that you wanted to ask." We moved forward, closer to his desk. "Well...we were a little worried about staying here. Students coming in soon for the semester and will there be room for us. So we wanted to ask if we could maybe build a house next door. Still come help teach and have our privacy because of the baby." He was putting his fingers on his chin. He looked back up and smiled, "That is a...splendid idea." I went around and hugged him. "Thank you...so much. Please give me away, Charles." I felt him choke a sob. "Of course I will." Hank stepped in, "We already started designing the house." Charles nodded and we returned on creating our dream house. I giggled as we thought about what we wanted inside. "I want a big kitchen so I can bake as much as I want." He laughed and put it down. A two story. I think too many rooms...maybe five with four bathrooms. I wagged my tail with excitement, "You want anything to drink? I am going to make some hot cocoa." I bit my lip as he nodded and kissed my cheek, "You keep biting your lip I am going to have to go beast on you, sweetheart." I smirked and walked away. I made some cocoa and walked to the kitchen and he wasn't in the room. I looked around, "Hank?" I saw him coming out of the room with tools and tripped over papers. "Oh my god! Hank! Are you ok?" I ran up to him and helped him up. He rubbed his head, "Yes. I am fine. I smell something good." He picked up his stuff and placed it on the metal table and sipped some cocoa. He was so intent on doing this for our family. I glanced at my ring. I really loved him and soon it will be all of us. I stared up in space thinking about it. "Emily? What are we going to name the baby?" I thought, "You name the boy and I name the girl." I thought and so did he. "I know..." He shot up in glee and continued, "Name him Marcus Charles McCoy. After Charles because he was always there for us." We both smiled, "For the girl I was thinking, Melissa Alexia McCoy. Not bad hmmm?" He nodded and pulled me in front of him and held me close. It was almost noon and thought about going swimming. A break. "Hey Hank? Do you want to go swimming?" He smiled and put his pencil down. "Of course I will. It is a good day out anyway." He went to the room and I went to mine and put my swimsuit on. My black bikini. I went to the mirror and saw a slight bump. I smiled and walked out and saw Hank in a black and blue swim trunks. He flexed and we both laughed. We grabbed towels and ran to the pool. I jumped in, cold but nice. "It is nice." He jumped in and came up as a beast. "You lied!" And tackled me in hugs and kisses. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. "A family, Hank. It is so amazing." He looked down at me, "I know." I stated swimming around and tanning as well. Charles came out and saw us. "So how was the design going?" We looked up at him, "It is going good. We finished the designs and now we just need to start building." Charles nodded, "I see. Well I will be helping you both get your home done and get that nursery set up." We smiled and got out and took a shower. We came out and I started cooking dinner. Hank and Charles came in, "I called a company to come in tomorrow and start. Emily, I want you to come with me tomorrow while Hank is with the company. I found a few students we can bring in. To start on and progress from there." I finished and gave them their plates. "Ok.

Just give me the directions and I will get you there. After dinner I will set up the rooms for them. How many are there?" Charles looked up, chewing a piece of meat. "Three. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls can create different various of storms. The other is like me and telekinetic. The boy, he had power in his eyes. Like Alex from his body but this one is from the eyes. I think these two are related somehow. Not sure exactly. Alex is like the older brother, but I don't want to assume." "Ok. That is fine. Do you have everything you need? For tomorrow, when you talk to the parents?" Charles nodded. I finished my plate and started washing, Hank had finished and started helping me. Charles gave me his plate. He tried the best he could to help clean but we all managed to finish on time. "Hank, you and I need to work on more about the house. Emily, you can start by doing the rooms. Please, do not do too much because of the baby." I smiled and looked at them, "Ok. I won't. If you boys need anything. Just let me know." They nodded and headed off. I went up stairs near my room and picked the three rooms around Hank and I's room. We started sharing. My old room is going to be one of the girls and the others will be next to each other. I started cleaning the rooms. Dusting and tidying up. I put sheets on all the beds and used neutral colors. I fixed up the bathrooms and clean everything. I started feeling dizzy so I finished up and went to the living room and sat on the couch. I rubbed my stomach and laid there in silence.

I woke up. Was I sleeping. I was laying down on the couch and sat up. I got up and looked at the time. It was midnight. It felt like only an hour. I shuffled my way to my room and saw Hank laying there reading a book. He looked up, "What happened?" I shook my head, "I...I don't know. I was cleaning up and I felt tired so I finished up. I laid on the couch relaxing. I just passed out. I am still tired but at least I finished." I got in the bed and laid my head on Hank's stomach. He rubbed my head and got more comfortable. He held me close as we started to fall asleep.

_**Here she is! You have a beautiful baby girl!" Holding her was the best that has ever happened to me. I smiled as I handed her to Hank. He then started crying. "What is wrong, Hank?" I sat up more as Hank pointed our baby out. She was dead. No evidence from what happened or how it happened, but she was dead. "My baby! NOOO..."**_

"NOOOO!" I shot up from the bed, smacking Hank in the process. He got up from his side and started holding me. "What happened?" I looked at him and then my stomach. "I had a dream...a nightmare. About the baby. A girl and when you held her...she...she died." I went into tears as he spoke, "It's ok. Nothing will happen. We are in the first trimester still." I looked up at him and kissed him. Softly and gently we laid back down. I had to get up tomorrow to go see the other mutants that Charles wanted to speak too.

"Good morning guys!"  
"Ugh..."

I glanced at both Charles and Hank. They looked tired. A coffee in one hand and a bowl of cereal. Hank had a hand print on his face from 'last night.' I went to the fridge and got a cup of milk and made myself some toast and eggs. I couldn't have coffee which I am so sad about. I love my coffee. Oh well. I sat next to Hank and rubbed his face with my hand. "Sorry from last night." He looked at me and patted my head. Did he just...do that? I finished eating and washed up and went and got dressed. Hank came in and grabbed his lab coat and went to his man cave I should call it. But it is in fact his lab. I smiled and kissed him as I went to the garage and got the car out into the driveway. I saw Hank pushing Charles down the ramp and into the car.

"Bye sweetheart. Be safe."  
"Don't worry, Hank. Bye."

We drove off to our first destination. A female that has the same power as Charles and also has telekinesis. Jean Grey. A year younger then me. We pulled up to a nice looking house. We went to the door and knocked. A older women greeted us, "Oh, you must be the professors from the school? Please come in. Jean is getting dressed and will be down in a minute..." She directed us to a living room and continued, "Please have a seat Ms..." I placed my hand out, "Ms. Stone. Nice to meet you." She shook my head. "So where is the father?" She looked at us from looking from the stairs. "He is at work at the moment. It is only us." We nodded and saw a girl come down stairs. She had auburn hair and had a beautiful complexion. "Hello..." Charles smiled and greeted her back and so did I. We spoke for a while and talked about the classes. I guess Charles is making me teach art. Great. Her mother smiled and spoke up, "Jean...Would you like to go?" Jean looked at us. She sat up and smiled, "Of course. I will come tomorrow morning." She went up stairs and her mother led us out. We drove to the other destinations and they agreed tomorrow as well. We came home and saw construction going, Hank helping out as well. I parked and helped Charles inside. I made some Iced tea for everyone outside and served. I saw Hank and kissed him.  
"So how did it go honey?" I smiled and replied, "They are all coming tomorrow morning." He drank more of his tea. "Oh so the doctor called. She is coming to see you in a bit. Her name is Ms. Ling. She is Asian and a friend of Charles." I nodded and went inside, I heard knocking when walking in. I rushed and opened the door. "Hello, I am Ms. Ling." She had a bag in her hand. "Of course, Come in and follow me." I closed the door behind her and walked her to my room. Hank walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready. I laid down and she took an ultrasound machine out. Had a little TV in it and everything. She rubbed gel on the stick and placed it on my stomach. I grew strangely. She looked confused as Hank watched as well. "Ms. Stone, did you say you were a month pregnant?" I nodded, and watched them both. "May I take some blood. Hank I would need your lab and you to help." They took blood and left. I cleaned up and waited. I gazed in the mirror and saw my bump. I blinked and heard them walk in. Hank spoke up, "Our baby is not a month. Four months is it. Growing rapidly inside you. Next month the baby will be sixth months. Aging quickly as a mutant until one. Not sure of the gender yet, but it is all we know. You need to be careful, love." Ms. Ling walked up, "I agree, please don't do too much for the rest of your pregnancy." I nodded and after a few more tests, she left. I sighed and sat on the sofa and watched the workers outside. Hank sat down next to me and rubbed my stomach. The baby kicked him and we laughed. "So Ms. Ling told me. About the baby. I am glad. Congratulations to you both." Charles rolled next to us. "Thank you Charles." We watched more and we all talked more. I got up and went to the kitchen and started baking desserts. Apple pie and then dinner. I saw the oil and smiled. I took a quick peek at the guys and put a little bit of oil in the entrance of the hallway. I grinned and spoke up, "Hank, come quick I need you. I'm in the room. I heard footsteps running and saw him slide on the floor and smack into the wall. Charles and I bursted out laughing. "Are you ok sweetheart?" He came back as a furry beast. "Yeah, ha-ha very funny." He grabbed a mop and cleaned up the mess. I kissed him, "I love you Hank." He kissed me back and turned normal and helped me make the pie as Charles watched and helped somewhat.  
After dinner was served, we began eating. I finished quick and grabbed my pie that we all made and took it to the table. I cut pieces for us and we all ate and cleaned up. I yawned and took a shower and changed in my pajamas and laid in bed. Hank came in with a needle. He needed more to stay human. "Hank...please don't. I want you to be beast, the one you were meant to be." He sighed and looked at the needle. "I want to be normal. Our baby, I don't want him/her to be afraid of me." I shook my head, "They won't. Please Hank." He took the needle and threw it away. I smiled as his form became beast. My beast.


	6. A Sudden Surprise and More

"They are coming!" I ran to the door and saw three cars pull up. Hank slipped as I ran past him. "Calm down, Emily. Don't hurt yourself." I shook my hand and opened the door and saw Scott, Jean, and Ororo. They all waved as their parents drove off. Jean and Scott were flirting as they were guided to the door. Ororo was blushing as she saw Hank talking to Charles. I glared but shook it off, "Ok you guys these are your rooms and you may decorate your rooms as you wish." They all nodded and closed the doors behind them. I smiled and walked to the back porch and watched the construction continue. I yawned and heard giggling. I turned and saw Ororo flirt with Hank. I shook my head and walked up to Hank and held his arm. "How do you like it here, Ororo?" She looked at me, "I love it. When do we all train?" Hank stepped in, "Well you do have education too. Charles would like you all to have an education so you can help teach classes as well." I blinked and looked at Hank. I brushed his fur with my fingers and we gathered the group and sat with them and they began training. I watched as Hank was helping them control their powers. Charles rolled up, "Such special mutants, huh Emily?" I nodded, "Mhm. This is a new start for us all." They all finished training and came back. Charles spoke to them, "So how did it go with controlling your powers?" They spoke and then Scott looked a bit down. "Professor? My eyes, I have nothing that will help block the lasers." Charles went into his pocket and took out a pair of sunglasses. Red tinted and black around it. "Here my boy. I had this specially made for you. The machine that you are wearing now is Hank's prototype. It works well for you so that is being fully made for you to use." Scott and Charles smiled and everyone walked out.

After washing up, Hank and Charles sat them down to give them education as I started making dinner. I heard noise from the outside and saw how quickly our home was becoming. I smiled and Charles had a concern looked on his face. He looked up and then back at the others. Something isn't right. Ororo kept laughing with Hank and kept holding his hand. I growled under my breath and grabbed an apple. The baby kept kicking and there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and there was a huge box. I blinked and glanced around to find a name. It had my name. "Han, Sweetie!? Come here. I need help lifting this box." He came and helped me put it in the room. "Thank you." I kissed him and he left back to Charles. I shifted my hand into a wolf and tore the box open. There was baby clothes. Thank goodness it was neutral. Did Hank or Charles order this? I lifted one of the outfits and a letter fell out. I picked up and opened it.

_**Congratulations on the baby my mistress.  
~S**_

S? What is that supposed to mean. Mistress? What...? I am losing my mind. I shredded the paper and threw it away. I began folding the clothes and placed them in the closet. I walked back to the living room and watched as Charles rolled away. Scott was along side him. "Charles? Where is Hank and the others?" "I am not sure. They left after we finished. I thought Hank was with you." I shook my head. "No he isn't. I am going to look around." I walked around the mansion. It didn't help my back nor the baby. So painful. I'm going to kill Hank for this. Not literally. I heard two females giggling loudly in Ororo's room. I knocked and no response. I opened it. To my surprise I saw Hank kissing Ororo and Jean against the wall snickering with her hands up. "Hank! What in the name of the moon are you doing!? Get off of her!" I ran and pushed her away. She skidded and slapped me and spoke, "I think he likes my company better. I looked at him in anger. "You...you...Monster!" I stormed out of the room and heard my name in the distance. I was pouring tears now. I ran out the front door and sat on the steps crying. This is the first this happened. I knew something was up. I hate this.

"Mind if I keep you company?"  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" I looked up and it was someone else. "Oh I am sorry..." I wiped my face. "May I help you with something? Sir?" He coughed and grinned, "Yes, I am surprised you don't remember me my dear Emily." I blinked and looked closer. Could it be? Steven? I thought he was dead. I mean I killed him from that day. "Steven? I thought..." He cut me off, "Don't worry about that. Did you like my gift?" I gasped and fiddled with my fingers. "I...it was nice. Thank you.." He put his hand out, "Would you like to go for a walk Emily?" I nodded and took his hand and went walking.

"So how did you...come back?"  
"Oh...I don't want to bring that up please...So the baby? Do you know the gender of the baby?"  
I shook my head, "We don't know yet. Soon we will. So why are you here..." He looked at me and held me...I didn't touch him. Something isn't right. He isn't...himself. He let go and whispered in my ear. "You.." Then everything flashed before my eyes.

**~Hank~**

"What the hell? She is my fiance for god sake! Jean...stay out of my damn head!" I rushed out of the room and ran to our room. She wasn't in the room. "Charles!?" I ran to his office and saw him look out the window. "Hank, we need to go to cerebro now." I looked at him confused then he looked at me with sorrow and spoke again while we headed to cerebro. "She was taken. That nightmare of her past boyfriend that WAS dead...He is alive. Found out he is a mutant. He is suspicious. He took Emily. After entering he put the machine on and concentrated on Emily. I can't believe this. If Jean didn't do this to me, Emily wouldn't have been captured. After a few moment Charles turned towards me. "It is hard to track her. This might take me a few da.." I spoke up, "I don't have a few days Charles! She is pregnant! I need her here. Please..." I started tearing up and clenched my blue fists. I stormed out and headed to the room. Not speaking to anyone until Charles found answers and if anything...I will take matters into my own hands. This is all my fault. I am sorry, Emily.

**~Two weeks later~**

"Charles why is it taking so long. It has been a couple off weeks."  
"I am sorry Hank but someone is blocking me out from seeing her. I am trying to access her mind and I might have to go the baby. She may be inside the womb but it is possible."  
"Whoa...wait. She?" He looked up at me and nodded, "Yes, the baby is a girl. I examined the babies mind." I shook my head and walked away. I hope you are ok Emily and Melissa as well.

**~Emily~**

"Sir...she is waking up."  
"Good. I need to speak to her."

I looked around. I felt tired and looked and my stomach was fully big. Where am I? Where is Hank? "Hello, Emily. It is nice to see you again." I shot up and saw Steven. "Where am I?" He laughed, "You are in my little home. Nice right?" I growled at him and tried coming at him but I was in chains. "No. Must not do that. Emily do you know why you are here?" I spat at him, and snarled at him, "Is it me you bastard!" He shook his head and pointed to my stomach. "Your precious little girl is what I want." Girl? What? "How do you know I am having a girl?" He smirked and pointed to the nurse from the corner. "This amazing girl checked for me. I want your daughter so I can become invincible. You see, your child is a powerful mutant. Has ALL the powers that mankind can not produce." I gasped and saw someone else come in and had a tray of food. "Eat up Emily. Please feed my mistress. I need you to be strong for me." I was hungry. I started devouring the food. I coughed and finished. I am so weak. I felt something in my stomach rush through me in pain. I started screaming and held my stomach. "Oh good. The baby is coming." He clapped his hands and nurses rushed to my aid as I began pushing. Hank where are you?

**~Hank~**

Charles came running. "I found her. She is in a warehouse. I am giving you the coordinates so you can get her and the baby. She is at this moment delivering the baby. I grabbed the coordinates and ran and suited up and into the plane. After the two weeks, Ororo apologized to me about what happened. I'm coming Emily...

**~Emily~**

"Come on ma'am. Push."  
"I am pushing!" I was pushing and using all my energy. This is all too fast. After hours of pushing, I heard crying. "Melissa...Give me my baby." The nurse gave her to me and cleaned me up. Steven came up and grinned, "Now that she is born. You can see her but now she is mine." He took her from me and walked away, holding a bottle in his hand and laughing. "Melissa! Give her back!" I tried moving but the nurses held me down.

"Let her go you bastard! And Emily!"

I was so weak to see what is happening. Was it Hank. I moved up slowly to see, still in chains. Hank saw me and Steven stopped in his tracks. A nurse grabbed the baby and went to the next room. "Oh so you must be the infamous Hank McCoy. Come for your little family?" Hank lunged at Steven and they began fighting.

"You are a good fighter, Beast." He hissed his name. The clawed at each other. Hank was getting beaten up. I was slowly getting my energy. I closed my eyes and used my strength and broke the chains. A couple of nurses came running at me hissing and I killed them in an instant with my claws and turned into a wolf. I tore at their flesh and licked some blood. This wasn't like me but I needed more energy to fight Steven. Once and for all. I howled and both Hank and Steven looked at me. "Emily no don't. You are weak!" Hank looked upset and Steven replied, "Oh yes Emily. Listen to him." I growled and landed on top of Steven. I snarled, teeth baring and roared, "I don't take orders kindly to you. Especially taking my daughter." I didn't know I could talk as a wolf. Now I do know. I started attacking and he lifted me up and threw me at the corner. I whimpered and saw Hank continue fighting. I saw Hank get thrown at a wall and sat there weak. I didn't like where this was going. Steven walked up to him with a dagger. I got up and wind swirled around my fur. "Don't. Touch. Him!" Steven looked at me, "Or what?" I howled and a storm hit him. Spinning him in the air and making him fall on his back. I ran over and hovered over him. "Please don't do this. I love you!" I snarled, "Lies. Die asshole." I bit into his neck and tore at his veins. I had blood all over him and myself. Hank watched in shock. I shifted back human and walked into the room where Melissa was at. I threw the nurse out the window and walked out with my daughter. Hank got up and held me. He noticed how weak I became after killing Steven. He held me and Melissa as we walked away into the plane. He sat me down next to him and buckled me up. "Emily...I'm sorry for doing that. Jean was controlling my body and I couldn't do anything. I really am sorry." I looked at him and weakly put my free hand on his arm, "It is ok. Thank you for saving me. I love you Hank." He looked at me as I put my hand back to holding Emily. "I love you too. Emily. And Melissa." She started crying and opened her mouth for food. I slowly put lowered my breast and breastfed her. She stopped and after eating she finally fell asleep on me. "So how is the house going?" He smiled and looked at me, "You will see when we get there. We are landing in a minute anyway." I looked out the window and saw two buildings. The mansion and our home. It was completely done. He landed and walked us inside. He put me in a wheelchair and went to our room. Ororo was in the hallway with Charles. "Welcome back Emily." they both said together. I smiled while holding Melissa. Ororo came up to me, "I'm sorry for what I put Hank through. I am sorry. He does care about you a lot." I smiled and nodded, "I know he does. Thank you. I forgive you." She smiled and walked away.

Charles came up to us, "So would you like to see your new home?" I nodded happily and we went to the entrance of the home. I smiled as I saw the glassed two door. It was stained with a wolf design. I realized it was me. My color of fur and everything. Hank opened the doors and started to push me, "Wait...I want to do this. I want to walk. Step inside as a family for the first time." Hank held me up and with our baby as Charles waited inside. We made our steps inside as a family. I felt happy. I looked around and saw the inside. So big and amazing. Not as big as the mansion but it was in fact marvelous. We climbed up the stairs while Charles waited downstairs. I guess he walked through already. I saw how big our room was and then across was Melissa's room. Her nursery and our room was filled already. "We had the liberty of moving everything over here. Charles bought some stuff for the house and everything." I looked at Hank and he said that. I had another two rooms and which had a bed and dresser but nothing else. Melissa had her crib and then a full size bed with purple colored sheets and her name decorated on the wall. I looked close at the paint and saw glitter shimmering. I smiled and saw white wolves. I went to our room and saw our king sized bed with white blanket and black laced flowers. A Chinese theme was placed in the room and went to the bathroom and saw a walk in tub and shower. I ran downstairs as Hank put the baby in her crib to sleep. The monitor was put on and I was in the living room. Furnished with a leather sofa. I went to the kitchen and was amazed to see every cooking supply and with a black and emerald tile counter. The floor was laminate wood and upstairs was rub except the bathroom. I loved how it all looked. I hugged Hank and Charles. "Thank you. For everything." They smiled as we stood there. I love my family.


	7. The trap

~Three days later~

Two in the morning and Melissa was crying in her bassinet next to me. I shuffled out of bed, tripping over my shoes and on the floor. I groaned and got up and grabbed Melissa and cradled her in the rocking chair while breastfeeding her. I yawned as she finished up and yawned herself back to sleep. I smiled as I put her back in the bassinet and crawled into bed and cuddled against Hank. I fell back to sleep and waited for the sun to come up.

That same morning I woke up tired and heard Melissa crying. Hank groaned and got up. I laid there as he picked her up, "Sweetheart sit up so you can feed her. I am going to change her." I looked at him surprised, "YOU are going to change her?" He nodded and held back a smile. He put her in the table and started taking the diaper off. A second later he held his blue nose. I laughed and he kept on changing her. He gave her to me and grumbled as he threw the diaper away. "I am going to make us breakfast. Ok?" I nodded and started feeding her. I yawned as she continued eating. I stroked her face and she grabbed my finger. I giggled as she held on to me. Hank came back with a tray of food. He smiled as he placed the tray down. He kissed me and kissed Melissa's tiny forehead. After Melissa finished eating she was put in her bouncer and was watching us and cooing at us. "Well somebody must be happy." Hank laughed as he finished eating and picked her up. She began yanking Hank's hair as she laid on him. He made a face as we walked downstairs to the kitchen. "How hard is she pulling?" He looked at me as he showed me some hair in her hands. I laughed as I cleaned all the dishes up. I saw them both playing as I finished up. I walked up to them as she started getting sleepy. I grabbed her and went upstairs and put her into her crib. I went back down and saw the kitchen empty.

"Hank?"

I heard nothing. I walked around the corner to the living room. Out of nowhere I am lifted up into a pair of blue furry arms. I giggled as Hank smiled at me. "Now Hank. I am heavy and I am not as light like Melissa." He growled as he kissed me. He pinned me against the wall. "Hank...Wha...what are you doing?" He grinned at me as he kept kissing me. I felt my body growing in heat. I started trembling as he started licking my neck. "Hank..." I started moaning under my breath. He smiled in my neck. He stopped slowly and placed me down and walked away slowly. I gasped, "You tease. How dare you!" I started running after him as he ran outside. He stopped and I didn't notice and fell on top of him. He groaned as I straddled him. I grinned and leaned down, "You can't go anywhere now Mr. McCoy." He growled as I teasingly kissed him. I used my strength to hold him down. A knock came to the door. I got up, tripping on the rug and opened the door. Charles was at the door seeing me and Hank. "I see you were busy. Shall I come back another time?" Hank and I shook our heads and told Charles to come in. We sat down and Charles looked concerned.

"Uh...Charles is something wrong?"  
He looked up at Hank, "Not quite sure. There seems to be some problems going on. There seems to be someone who is capturing mutants. I located him and Emily you need to stay here with your daughter. Hank and the others will go. They are ready." I nodded, upset that I have to stay. I hope they will all be ok. Charles left and Melissa started crying. Hank and I went upstairs, he started packing while I breastfed Melissa. Hank handed me a pump after he finished packing some stuff to take. She finished eating and took Melissa and began playing with her while I pumped a ton of milk.

~Afternoon~

I watched at the door as I saw the plane come up from the courtyard. Hank kissed us goodbye as they left to the location. I pray they stay safe and those mutants who are captured. I sighed as Charles came rolling by and smiled. "May I company you and Melissa?" I nodded as we sat down inside. He held her I made dinner for us. It felt weird knowing it was Charles and I. By ourselves. I gave Charles a plate and myself as Melissa was next to us. We talked for a while about his past and mine. Again. We laughed and almost died from Melissa's outrageous faces she made. I made Charles change her bomb diaper. I didn't say anything and I heard from the room, "Dear god, Emily .This is worse then a stink bomb. God! I could use this as a weapon. Ugh!" We had installed an elevator for Charles whenever he came over. He liked it a lot. I laughed as the doors opened. Melissa cooed as I held her against me.

"She loves your warmth and scent."  
I blinked and looked up, "Excuse me?" Charles looked at me and nodded, "I can hear her thoughts and she can speak to me from her mind. It is strange for her age but she is growing fast. She is already looking like a 4 month old. Remember what Hank said. She will grow rapidly and her capabilities will increase as well till age 1." I looked down at her as she smiled and held my finger and snuggled against my breast. He froze for a minute. I waved my hand over his face, "Charles. Are you ok?" He looked up at me, "It is Jean. She spoke to me. She said that Hank is missing. She can't find him. They found the captured mutants and saved them, but not Hank." I grew in anger and placed Melissa in her bouncer. "Find Hank!" He had his eyes closed, "They have tried, they can't find him. It is like he has got captured from what I am...Oh my god. Hank...Hank. I see him. I...am sorry Emily, but I can't make a distant connection to him. They have a metal plate on his head. Jean is leaving with the mutants is on her way back with Scott and Storm." I growled as I howled outside. I cam back and just looked at Emily as Charles stood there. I looked at him, "Give me his location. I will get him myself." He sighed knowing that he won't win this battle. Hank would be in the same situation. Never mess with me. I packed stuff I would need as Charles friend and doctor, Ms. Ling came to take care of Melissa. She can drink formula and baby food. I suited up and went to the garage. I saw the plane fly down as I grabbed a car that Hank had just finished working on. A flying car to be exact. I test drove it once, but Hank is important. I imported the location and flew off into the night.

~Hank, A few hours later~

"I need you to make me powerful!"  
"Never you idiot! I won't do anything for you." I got shocked again, "Ahhh!" I was so weak. I am thinking of Emily and Melissa. They are making me alive still. I love them both. Who was this girl? Why does she want me to make her powerful. Why not her do it? "Who are you?" She snickered an evil laugh, "Me? I am Violet. I want to be powerful so I can make the world mine. I need you so you can make it happen. I have used those pesky mutants and took some of their powers and placed it in this bottle," She held up a bottle and continued, "Use this and make me powerful!" I shook my head weakly, "Never!" Shocked again. This is stupid. Leave the world at peace for god sake! She smiled as she came up to my face, "You may be a BEAST, but you are still quite handsome." She started stroking my blue cheek and came closer to my lips with hers.

"Touch him you little witch and I will scratch your little face into bits. He is mine!" I looked up and saw Emily. "Emily..." This lady, Violet hissed and turned facing Emily. Oh no...I don't like where this is going.

~Emily~

I growled as I walked up to her and round house kicked her. She went flying to the wall. She put her hand behind her head and saw blood. "You broke my head." I growled more, "Bring it on. Show me what you got." I shifted into a wolf as she stood up and roared, "Yes lets..." She shifted into a panther. Shit. We went head to head fighting. Clawing and biting each other. Hank watched us in terror. Unable to move. I ran towards him and his eye sparkled as I released his chains quickly and bashed into the panther. I howled as a gush of wind hit her and she flew, landing on her feet. Hank got up slowly, not knowing what to do. She growled at me as I ran at her and started ripping into her skin. She started screaming and threw me off. Hank got on top of her back and started attacking her in the face. I howled as I started biting her legs, making her fall on her stomach. She threw Hank off while digging her nails into me. I howled at the top of my lungs and my eyes shot red and roared, "This ends now!" I shifted into a hybrid wolf of multicolor and my eyes were red. I threw her off and snarled at her as I hovered from above her. She looked terrified. "Please don't hurt me, I will stop. Please!" I went up to her face and grew fierce, "Lies..." I opened my mouth wide and grabbed her face and tore the skin off. Blood splattered everywhere as you can see the bones and muscles around her eyes. She couldn't change to a human from the damage. As I looked at Hank, who looked more scared of me as ever; he got up and walked towards me. I shifted back to a human and went weak from the knees. I felt so tired, my energy pour out of me from transforming. My wounds started healing, but my energy grew weaker. As I closed my eye lids, I heard a faint voice.

"Don't worry, I got you. Emily..."

That was all I could remember after that.


End file.
